Nuestra vida juntos
by Sere CHiba
Summary: Serena y Darien estan casados, que sorpresas les esperan durante su matrimonio? como será su nueva vida? Es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestra Vida Juntos**

Prólogo 

Han pasado 6 años desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, desde entonces la vida de las chicas y de Darien es mucho mejor. Hace un año Serena y Darien se casaron, viven en una bonita y sencilla casa (como en la que vivía Serena con su familia) en uno de los nuevos barrios que se construyeron en el distrito de Juuban.

Serena estudio la carrera de Educación Infantil y actualmente trabaja en una Escuela Infantil de la comunidad, dentro del distrito de Juuban.

Darien termino la carrera de medicina, especializándose en pediatría, consiguiendo un puesto de trabajo en uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio y siendo un doctor de prestigio.

Amy esta en su cuarto año de Medicina, va muy bien en su carrera y este año hará las practicas en el hospital de Darien.

Rei estudia cuarto curso de Administración y Dirección de Empresas y al mismo tiempo sigue trabajando en su querido Templo Hikawa.

Lita estudio hosteleria y en estos momentos tiene un restaurante de comida tradicional japonesa.

Mina estudia arte dramático y muy pronto dubatara como actriz protagonista en la obra de teatro "Romeo y Julieta" que se estrenara en el Teatro Real de Tokio.

La vida de las outers no ha cambiado mucho, con quien más relación mantienen es con Serena y Darien.

Notas de la autora:

Edades : Hotaru tiene 16 años. Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina 22 años. Haruka y Michuri 24 años, Darien y Setsuna 26 años.

Hola es mi primer fic que escribo y estoy muy emocionada, espero que les guste el prólogo y que me dejen algún reviews. Actualizaré prontito.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas las personas que leen este fic, os estoy sinceramente agradecidas.

XXxXxX

Notita: El inicio de la historia es en el mes de septiembre

_Sábado, casa de la Familia Chiba – Tsukino._

La habitación estaba en penumbras, Darien se había despertado hace un buen rato, pero todavía no quería despertar a la hermosa rubia que dormía a su lado. Decidió girarse y apoyar la cabeza en su mano para poder observarla mejor. Verla así prácticamente todas las mañanas le encantaba verla así prácticamente todas las mañanas.

Al cabo de un rato Serena empezaba a despertar, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Darien y le dedico una tierna sonrisa..

Darien: Buenos días.

Serena: Buenos días amor.

Darien¿Dormiste bien?

Serena: Bueno teniendo en cuenta que apenas me dejas huequito en la cama y que estoy en una esquinita, ya que te apoderas de casi toda la cama, si puedo decir que dormí bien (mientras decía esto tenia una sonrisa picara).

Darien: Pero bueno lo que hay que oír, si eres la REINA de la cama.

Diciendo esto Darien se abalanzo sobre Serena haciéndola cosquillas, la rubia no paraba de reírse.

Serena¡Oh Darien para para, que tengo que hacer para que pares, decía entre risas.

Darien: Mmmm, déjame pensar, creo que un beso de buenos días estaría bien.

Serena rió ante el comentario de su esposo. Se incorporó y fue acercando su boca a la de Darien, cuando quedaban escasos centímetros para que ambas bocas se unieran, Serena en un hábil movimiento giro su boca y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

La rubia se levanto corriendo de la cama diciendo " ahí tiene su beso de buenos días Señor Chiba". Darien después de escuchar esto se levanto rápidamente y fue detrás de ella, cogiendola antes de que bajase las escaleras.

Darien: Así que la señora Chiba, no quiere darme un beso,mmm creo que deberé tomar cartas en el asunto

Al terminar de decir esto le dio un beso que pillo por sorpresa a Serena. Al principio fue tierno, pero luego fue subiendo de intensidad.

Al romperse el beso Darien fue a preparar el desayuno de ambos, ya que hoy le tocaba a el (los hombres también colaboran en las tareas de casa).

Darien tenia el desayuno listo, cuando Serena entro en la cocina, el noto que estaba extraña.

Darien¿Ocurre algo?

Serena¡Oh, no nada! (su voz era triste)

Darien no creia lo que le decía, así que tomándola de la mano la lleva al salón.

Darien: Cariño¿me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

Serena se abrazo a el y lloriqueando le dice, "me ha venido el periodo y como tenia una falta de 3 días pensé que... murmuraba desilusionada entre gemidos.

Darien la abraza, la besa la frente y acaricia sus cabellos, mientras susurra que no llore, que el futuro no ya lo han visto y que tendrán una preciosa niña, tan bella como su mamá.

Serena no puedo evitarlo, conmovida por las palabras de su esposo, buscó su boca y le beso, Darien deposito en ese beso mucha ternura y amor.

Después de unos momentos se separaron.

Serena: Eh Darien ¿qué es eso que huele tan rico?

Darien: (entre risas por el comentario) Pues zumo de naranja, leche con cereales y tostadas. Anda vamos a desayunar.

Darien camino hacia la puerta de la cocina, antes de abrirla sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

Serena: Te amo Darien.

Darien: Y yo a ti mi princesa.

_En la cocina_

Darien¿Qué te parece si hacemos una barbacoa esta noche e invitamos a las chicas?

Serena: Es muy buena idea, después de comer iremos a comprar las cosas. Ah, mañana tenemos comida en casad e mis padres.

Darien arqueo la ceja, con voz débil dijo, "esta bien, esta bien, pero avísame con mas tiempo la próxima vez.

XXxXxX

Por la noche 

Serena salía del dormitorio donde acababa de terminar de arreglarse. Llevaba un palabra de honor verde claro con la silueta en brillantitos del conejito playboy (me encanta esta marca) y una falda marrón de cintura aja por debajo de las rodillas. En el cuello un osito de Tous en plata, cuya cadena era de cuero (también me gusta mucho esta marca). Solo utilizo un brillo labial Rosado. A Darien no le gustaba mucho que utilizase maquillaje ya que consideraba que no era necesario.

Darien llevaba una camiseta negra corta que ponía en letras blancas "Levi's" y unos vaqueros.

Ding- Dong

Darien abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Haruka, Michuri, Setsuna y Hotaru.

Darien: Hola Chicas, pasen.

Las cuatro chicas respondieron al saludo.

Serena: Chicas que alegría veros!

Haruka: Gatita, que guapa estas, cada vez que te veo estas más hermosa. Abraza a Serena.

Michuri: la verdad es que Haruka tiene mucha razón.

Serena: Michi, vas a hacer que me sonroje. Tu también estas linda.

Setsuna: Hola princesa.

Serena¿qué tal Setsuna? Por favor no me digas así que no me gusta.

Hotaru abrazo a Serena y esta le devolvió el abrazo con mucho afecto.

Haruka vestía un pantalón negro y camisa negra con dos botones desabrochados. Michuri un vestido vaquero por encima de la rodilla, Setsuna unos vaqueros y un top de tirantes finos en negro y Hotaru una falda vaquera cortita y una camisa blanca.

Las inner scouts, no pudieron asistir a la barbacoa ya que estaban muy ocupadas, al avisarlas con tan poco tiempo ya tenían hechos sus planes. La barbacoa fue muy divertida, recordaron tiempos de cuando eran guerreras, hablaron sobre muchos temas y se rieron muchísimo. A altas horas de la madrugada Serena y Darien se despidieron de sus amigas, prometiéndose ver pronto. Ambos fueron a acostarse, ya que mañana a Darien le esperaba comida familiar en casa de sus suegros y claro tenia que estar descansado.

XXxXxX

Y aquí termina el segundo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Ya saben se admiten sugerencias.

Ahora a los reviews:

Lady Hawkscliffe, hola wapa que tal tu, comentario fue el primero, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme con la parte que no sabia como expresarla, espero que te guste el segundo capitulo. Muchos besitos nos vemos por el msger.

Aiko, Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que el segundo capitulo te guste.

Sery, Hola, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, y como ves es más largo, espero que disfrutes con este capitulo.

Jannys7, Hola si me demore un poquito pero ya ves ya subí entero el capitulo que te deje a medias, pero ya esta por fin el segundo capitulo. Besitos.

Blind, Ricky Mc Damon y Ra, mis chicos gracias por leer la historia, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Besitos.


	3. Chapter 3

Domingo

Casa Chiba 

El joven matrimonio estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir a casa de los señores Tsukino. Darien llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, y una camisa azul rey de manga larga con el botón del cuello desabrochado, iba vestido de forma casual. Por su parte Serena llevaba un jersey rosa de cuello de barco con unos vaqueros a la cintura y ajustados con un poco de campana en la parte de abajo.

Darien: Sere ¿qué tal estoy¿causare buena impresión a tu padre?.

Serena: Estas bien de verdad, no se porque te preocupas tanto por mi padre, si sabes que te aprecia.

Si por eso cada vez que voy a tu casa o vienen de visita me suelta un montón de indirectas, si supieses lo nervioso que me pone tu padre, pensaba Darien.

Darien: Creo que nunca perdonara que te casaras tan joven conmigo.

Serena riendo: Vamos Darien esta feliz que su hija se haya casado con un hombre de provecho, eres un medico de prestigio, y además sabe que me quieres y me respetas. Aunque no lo creas mi padre esta feliz con mi elección.

Darien: Debería de demostrarlo un poco¿no crees?.

Serena: Y tu deberías de darte prisa, porque como lleguemos tarde no le agradara.

Darien: Sip, cuantos menos motivos le de para que se moleste mejor. Vamos sí.

XxXxXxXxX

Casa Tsukino 

La señora Ikuko abrió la puerta, dejándoles pasar al interior.

Ikuko: Serena hija, que alegría verte. Estas guapísima!

Serena: Gracias mamá, estoy feliz de estar en casa. Le dio tierno abrazo y dos besos muy efusivos.

Darien: Buenas tardes señora Ikuko.

Ikuko: OH Darien, te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Ikuko, que somos familia.

La señora Ikuko se acerco a Darien y le di un abrazo cosa que él correspondió.

Ikuko: Hoy comeremos los cuatro, ya que Sammy esta en casa de un amigo, con un trabajo muy importante, me pidió que le disculpáramos.

Serena: No hay problema, la universidad es muy estresante y más siendo este su primer año.

Kenji: Mi pequeña¿que no vas a saludar a tu padre, claro como tienes un hombre joven te olvidas de este viejo y pesado padre.

Serena: vamos papá no digas eso sabes que te quiero muchísimo y que tú eres irremplazable.

Kenji le dio un emotivo abrazo a su hija. Té extraño tanto tesoro, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti, no entiendo porque te quisiste marchar tan pronto.

Bueno ya empezamos, primera indirecta del día pensaba Darien tristemente.

Kenji: Vaya Darien, que modales que ni si quiera me saludas.

Serena: Papá por favor, no empieces, no te ha saludado porque estabas hablando tú y yo, así que compórtate ¿sí?.

Darien: Señor Tsukino, me alegro de verle. Darien ofreció su mano y Kenji la acepto, al darse el apretón de manos, Kenji apretó con fuerza la mano del muchacho, aunque este lo disimulo bastante bien.

Kenji: Es muy grato que hayan venido a vernos y a comer con nosotros.

Ikuko: Vamos sentándonos a la mesa, enseguida sirvo la comida.

Serena¿te ayudo a servir?

Ikuko: No cariño tu siéntate.

Ya en la mesa, Darien estaba enfrente del señor Tsukino y al lado Serena y enfrente de Serena su madre. 

Kenji: Dime mi niña¿qué tal el trabajo?

Serena: Muy bien, cada día es una nueva experiencia. Este año me ha tocado los bebes y son muy ricos. Mañana viene el nuevo director de la escuela.

Ikuko: Darien ¿qué tal el trabajo?

Darien: Las guardias son muy duras, pero saber que estas haciéndolo por el bien de los pequeños es muy gratificante, y más aun gustándome como me gustan los niños.

Al escuchar estas palabras Serena se entristeció, ya que lo que más deseaba era darle un hijo a Darien, sabia que él ansiaba ser padre, pero para su desgracia por mas noches de amor que tenían, el esperado bebe no llegaba. Darien al percatarse, tomo la mano de Serena con suavidad, parecía que hubiese leído sus pensamientos y quiso darle apoyos. Serena le sonrió.

Ikuko¿tienes que hacer alguna guardia pronto?

Darien: El martes empiezo la guardia, es una guardia de 72 horas así que terminare el jueves por la noche.

Claro tú de guardia y mi hija la pobre en casa sola, ocupándose de todo cocinar, planchar... además que pasa si algún hombre se percata que esta sola e intenta entrar en casa¡¡¡DIOS SABE LO QUE LA PODRIA HACER!

Darien aun más enojado, Es mi trabajo, claro que me preocupa que se quede sola en casa. Debería empezar a verla como la mujer que es y aceptar que se ha casado y tiene una vida propia.

Kenji: Encima te cabreas en mi propia casa. Esto es el colmo. No sé que diablos vio Serena en ti. Ojala no se hubiera casado con un doctor, sino con un hombre que pasara mas tiempo con ella y no estuviese tan sola.

Darien iba a contestar, pero Serena se le adelanto, ya que si no le hubiese cantado cuatro verdades bien dichas.

Papa, vale ya, esta vez te has pasado. Yo amo a Darien y él me ama a mí. Es un excelente marido y si es cierto que hace guardias, y por eso paso tiempo sola¿crees que a el no le apena dejarme sola? Claro que si y que teme que me pueda pasar algo, yo ya sabia que me casaba con un doctor y que esto pasaría. Nunca vuelvas a decir que no debería haberme casado con él porque, créeme, es la mejor decisión que he tomado en la vida. Además trabaja muy duro porque no quiere que a tu hija le falte nada y en un futuro a tus nietos. ¡Así que discúlpate ahora mismo con Darien!

Kenji: Pero es que ...

Ikuko: Kenji Tsukino nada de peros, hazlo inmediatamente.

Darien, te ruego aceptes mis disculpas, es solo que me preocupa que estando sola en casa le pueda ocurrir algo, no tengo nada en contra tuya, se que la cuidas y la amas.

Esta bien, señor Tsukino, sus disculpas son aceptadas, no se preocupe más.

Kenji: Muchacho cuando tengas hijos, comprenderás que la preocupación de un padre nunca termina.

_En el auto_

Darien: Sere, gracias por defenderme en el incidente con tu padre, ese hombre consigue sacarme de mis casillas.

Serena: No me tienes que agradecer nada, se como es mi padre, pero mantengo lo que te dije en casa, el te aprecia solo que le cuesta demostrártelo.

Darien acaricio el rostro de su esposa y acerco el suyo para depositar en los labios de ella un beso, acción que se prolongo durante varios minutos.

Serena: Dare, es muy pronto para regresar a casa, te parece si estacionamos el coche cerca del parque y damos un paseo.

Darien: Me parece una idea estupenda hace tiempo que no salimos a pasear.

El pelinegro estaciono el coche cerca del parque, ambos se tomaron de la mano y mientras paseaban, mantenían una charla muy animada.

Llegaron a una zona de puestos, a la rubia le llamo la atención unos en pendientes en forma de rosa, su esposo se percato de su interés pro esos aretes y se los compro. Ella le dio un tierno beso de agradecimiento.

Alrededor de las ocho de la tarde empezó a refrescar y decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Mientras Serena planchaba, Darien preparaba la cena. Después de cenar decidieron ver una peli, "Nunca me han besado", que se emitía en uno de los canales de televisión. La rubia se acurruco en los brazos de Darien y se taparon con una manta, en las pausas publicitarias se hacían carantoñas mutuamente.

Al finalizar la película, fueron al dormitorio era hora de acostarse ya.

Serena entra directa al baño a lavarse los dientes, al salir fue el turno de Darien de entrar, una vez que ella se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama.

Cielo puedes cerrar la ventana, la noche esta refrescando.

Darien cerro la ventana y se metió en la cama.

Gracias cielo, buenas noches.

Buenas noches chiquita.

Antes de apagar la luz ambos se besaron varias veces. Después de apagarla, Serena se acerco a el y este paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

XxXxXxX

Lunes

Casa Chiba 

El despertador de Darien sonó a las 6 en punto de la mañana, indicándole que era hora de levantarse, su esposa todavía dormía, de hecho ni se había enterado que había sonado, se dirigió al baño procurando no hacer ruido para no despertarla a ella todavía le faltaba una hora y media para levantarse.

Después de asearse y vestirse, fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, preparo el café para ambos, aunque el de Sere lo metió en el microondas, para que lo calentara mas tarde. Desayuno tranquilamente, después lavo su taza de café, el plato de las tostadas y el cuchillo y cucharilla. Subió arriba a cepillarse los dientes. Se acerco a Sere y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella solo dejo escapar un suspiro. Darien sonrió y se fue a trabajar.

A las 7:30 sonó el despertador de ella, se levanto y abrió la ventana del dormitorio para que se ventilase la cama. Después de lavarse y vestirse, hizo la cama de matrimonio y bajo a desayunar, al igual que su esposo, cuando termino de desayunar ordeno la cocina. Se lavo los dientes y fue a su coche para ir a su trabajo.

XxXxXx

Escuela Infantil Los Siete Enanitos 

Serena: Buenos días Anne.

Hola¿qué tal el fin de semana?

Bien muy bien y el tuyo

También bien, ya han llegado varios de los bebes.

OH en ese caso voy para mi clase, hablamos mas tardes.

Al entrar en su clase, la clase de los caracoles, había un hombre ahí con Elisa, la profesora de apoyo.

Elisa: Sere, es el Señor Demien Brown, el nuevo director de la escuela.

Demien: Encantado señorita.

Serena: Soy Serena Chiba, es un placer.

XxXxXx

Hola a todas! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, esta centrado en Serena y Darien, mi pareja preferida.

Adelanto de la autora: En el próximo capitulo habrá una "escenita ".

Ahora a contestar a los reviews que tanto me gusta recibir.

Janys7: Esta historia es mas larga como me has pedido, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Muchos besitos niña.

Lady Hawkscliffe: Hi guapa, esta es mas larga. Si me gusta que Darien más amoroso con Serena, además así es mucho más lindo Darien. Niña ya sabes que me tienes en un sin vivir con tu historia, actualiza prontito. Besitos.

Aiko: Muchas gracias por tu lindo review, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

Asuka Tsukino Kou: Hi, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, no enemigos y eso no apareceran, pero sí otras cosas. Besitos.

Aracne: Hi, me alegró que té este gustando. Yo no soporto ver a Sere y Darien separados. La historia trata de su vida juntos como un matrimonio, los sucesos que ocurren entre los dos.

Delia: Hola, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, me alegro de que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por tu review, besos.

Sery: Hola, claro que no me enojo, te estoy agradecida por darme consejos ya que soy nueva en esto, así que de enojo nada nada. Espero que te siga gustando mucho la historia. Besitos.

Lorena: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si conozco tu historia y me gusta y lo que me pediste dalo por hecho. Besitos guapa.

Filideibore: Hola, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Rikcy McDamon: Si él capitulo era un poquito picante, ya veras los siguientes jojojo. Y la acción tranquilo todo llega. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Besitos. Nos vemos prontito.

TanitaLove: Hola guapísima, algo malo si sucederá pero ya veras ya veras. y tranquila ya sabes quien es mi pareja favorita. Si estoy ilusionada con lo reviews. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo lo mejor es que es de SERE y DARIEN, estoy ya cansada de tanto Seiya y Serena. Yo he actualizado prontito. Ahora te toca a ti. Muchos besitos de tu amiga la madrileña.

Cartr- Fan: Hola muchas gracias por decir que es un buen fic, eso me llega, y sí tendre en cuenta tus consejos. Yo ya he actualizado. Ahora te toca a ti. Besitos.

Vero: Gracias por tu reviews y tu consejo, lo tengo en cuenta, besitos.

Sailor Allumien Siren: Hi, disfrutan de su matrimonio, pero imaginate que si ellos no ponen protección cuando tienen sus actos de amor y llevan asi un año, estaran preocupados, no crees?. Espero que este capitulo te guste. Besitos

Chiki: HI guapísima !Graciasssssssss por leerla, ya no caerá bronca mañana, mejor xq mañana vamos no compras y no es plan de regañarte. Me alegro que te haya gustado, xq después de toda la lata que te he dado con mi historia no te gusta y seria como pufff. Jeje Mañana nos vemos de compras sisisisisi! Besitos.


	4. Chapter 4

Demien: Como nuevo director de la escuela el miércoles, convocaré una reunión para tener una toma de contacto, con las profesoras del centro, supongo que puedo contar con su presencia.

Claro que si, no se preocupe, cuente conmigo.

Oh, por favor tutéame, no es necesario que me trate de usted.

De acuerdo Demien.

Bien, la dejo para que pueda continuar con su trabajo.

Sí claro, hasta luego.

XxXxXx

Despacho del Director 

Serena Chiba es una mujer muy hermosa, tengo que averiguar mas cosas de ella, mientras pensaba esto, tomaba el expediente de la rubia.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡CASADA¿¡Como es posible! Es muy joven – gritaba Demian enfurecido.

Demien miro donde vivía Serena, al ver la dirección se dio cuenta que vivía en uno de los barrios de nueva construcción.

Bueno que este casada me pondrá las cosas un poco difíciles, pero no imposibles, cuando me interesa una mujer no hay nada que no me impida conseguirla, pensaba mientras marcaba un número de teléfono desde su móvil.

XxXxXxX

Serena salió feliz del trabajo, ya que había quedado con Amy, Lita, Rei y Mina en el "Crown Center", hacia dos semanas que no se ponían de acuerdo para quedar y por lo tanto, no se habían podido ver.

XxXxXxX

Crown Center 

Amy y Lita ya estaban sentadas en la mesa cuando llego Serena.

Serena: Hola chicas ¿qué tal?.

Bien y tu, contesto Amy.

También bien.

Ray y Mina llegaron a la vez y tomaron asiento.

Motoki, se acerco a tomar nota de lo que querían.

Chicas estoy nerviosa, dentro de dos semanas, se estrena mi obra teatral, espero que todo salga bien y no me confunda, decía una nerviosa Mina.

Rei: relájate Mina, todo ira bien.

Lita: vamos si tu puedes con todo.

Amy: solo ten confianza en ti misma.

Serena: además, piensa que todas nosotras estaremos ahí contigo apoyándote.

Y también mi querido Ryan, añadía Mina con estrellitas en los ojos.

Lita¡Hay madre, Si que la dio fuerte ni con dos años de relación se ha tranquilizado.

Rei: Si, pero por lo menos ella no se va a vivir con su novio llevando tan solo 9 meses de relación.

Amy: No es para tanto Rei.

Lita: Es verdad, además y lo feliz que soy viviendo con Steven. Vivir con la persona que quieres es muy satisfactorio¿verdad Serena?.

Serena: Si Lita, es lo mejor.

Rei: No es lo mismo , ella esta casada.

Rei: No es lo mismo, ella esta casada.

Mina: Vamos Rei, si tu vives con Nicolás en el Templo.

¡ NO ES LO MISMO, NO COMPARTIMOS DORMITORIO!.

Lita: Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes¿verdad Serena?

Si, dijo la aludida algo sonrojada y tímidamente.

Reitero lo dicho, ella esta casada.

Lita: Ella que espero hasta llegar al matrimonio.

Serena: chicas, por favor, mejor dejemos ese tema, es algo personal y si comento algo de eso a Darien no le haría mucha gracia, ya sabéis como es él con este tema.

Mina: JUJUJU, es verdad, todavía me acuerdo cundo salió dicha conversación antes de la boda.

Flash Back

Tarde en el departamento de Darien

Amy : No me puedo creer que después de todas las batallas, ahora este todo tranquilo y que vosotros dos, se vayan a casar dentro de tres días.

Serena: Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Estoy deseándolo, tengo unas ganas de que nos vayamos de ¡Luna de Miel! Y luego a vivir juntitos, quiero estrenar pronto la casa.

Darien: La verdad es que yo también.

Mina: Aja, tú lo que quieres es que llegue "Noche de Bodas", que no me engañas¿Tienes preparado algo especial?.

Darien (más rojo que un tomate) ¡MINA! Por favor, eso ni se pregunta son cosas personales que solo nos interesan a mí y a Serena.

Serena rodeo la cintura de Darien, vamos amor no te ruborices tanto, ese tema es de lo más natural.

Todas: SERENA!

Darien estaba demasiado asombrado como para decir algo.

Lita: Vaya con Serenita y parecía tímida.

Rei: Apuesto a que se muere de ganas de que llegue cierta noche.

Darien: En serio, podemos dejar ese tema ya. Repito que eso nos concierne a mi prometida y a mí.

Ante dichas palabras solo se podía esperar una sola cosa, una gran carajada general, era la primera vez que le veían ruborizado y rojo como un tomate.

Fin Flash- Back

XxXxXx

Serena: Por eso mismo, así que mejor cambiamos de tema, por favor.

Las chicas hablaron por mas de dos horas sobre muy diversos temas y quedaron en ir la próxima semana a comprar ropa, para el estreno de la obra de Mina.

XxXxXx

Residencia Chiba 

Al llegar a casa, se preparo la cena, una ensalada de tomate, atún y cebolla y de segundo una tortilla francesa, y de postre queso fresco con miel. Coloco su cena en la bandeja, cenaría en el salón viendo la televisión.

Ping – Ping, sonó el teléfono un par de veces hasta que lo descolgó.

Serena¿Sí?

Voz: Hola¿qué tal?.

Serena: Darien, bien, estuve con las chicas, y tu ¿qué tal?.

De momento tranquilo, aunque por la noche nunca se sabe. ¿Has cerrado ya la puerta?.

Si tranquilo, ya estoy encerrada y a salvo.

No te burles Sere, sabes que no me gusta dejarte sola en casa por la noche, podría ocurrir algo.

Esta bien amor, ya cerré y comprobé la puerta¿ya te sientes más tranquilo?

Sí algo más.

Te voy a extrañar, no sé si seré capaz de dormir sin que estés a mi lado.

Yo también, me gusta tenerte a mi lado por las noches. Sere, cuídate, tengo que seguir con la guardia.

Esta bien amor, que te sea leve, te quiero.

Y yo a ti.

después cenar Sere se fue a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir, mañana tenia reunión.

XxXxXx

La mañana en el trabajo de Sere fue de lo más tranquila, los bebes se portaron bastante bien. después de la reunión, fue al estacionamiento, cual fue la sorpresa de Sere, al ver que una de las ruedas estaba pinchada.

Demien¿Ocurre algo?

Serena: Si mi rueda se pincho.

No te preocupes te ayudare a cambiarla.

Demien se quito la camisa que llevaba puesta, quedando con una camiseta corta y dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, para ella no paso desapercibida el buen cuerpo del director.

Bueno esto ya esta listo Serena.

Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, yo sola no habría podido y me hubiese tenido que dejar el coche e irme en autobús a casa, y hasta el viernes se tendría que quedar aquí, ya que mi marido esta de guardia.

¿Cómo puede dejarte sola por las noches?

Es medico, es su trabajo, pero lo cierto es que le cuesta, las guardas que puede rechazarlas, las rechaza para evitar dejarme sola.

Bueno tengo que irme, me estoy mudando, al nuevo barrio de Jubban.

Yo vivo en los chalet de nueva construcción.

Yo también.

¿Qué número?

El 16.

Yo el 21.

Wow exclamo Serena, vamos a ser vecinos.

Sip, espero que me expliques como funciona la Comunidad de vecinos y esas cosas, en dos semanas estaré viviendo ahí.

Sí por supuesto. Tengo que irme nos vemos mañana.

La noche y el día siguiente transcurrieron con tranquilidad, el día se paso enseguida, Serena llega a su casa y fue directa al baño, quería relajarse un rato y luego prepararía la cena para los dos, ya que hoy por fin vería a Darien, pensaba mientras se metía en la bañera.

Darien tenia un agotamiento físico monumental, después de 72 horas de Guardia en el hospital, lo único que quería es respirar dentro del hogar. Giró la llave con pereza y aspiró el conocido olor hogareño.

Darien: Hola Sere, ya he vuelto. -sonrió levemente.

Darien frunció el ceño al ver que no era recibido por su esposa. Raro, pensó. Bueno, tal vez estaba en el baño. Se quitó la chaqueta y dejó el maletín en el hall. Descalzo caminó por toda la casa y justo se paró en el baño al sentir un leve chapoteo proveniente de detrás de la puerta. Efectivamente, Serena estaba en el baño. Con cuidado abrió la puerta. Se encontró con un bonito espectáculo. Un místico ambiente empapado por la humedad del agua caliente, y aromatizado por incienso, rodeando la bañera en donde yacía laxa como una sirena su adorable princesa.

Se quedó mudo.

Serena siente un leve ruido a sus espaldas, gira la vista preocupada, dándose cuenta que el hombre que esta observándola desde la puerta es Darien. Sonríe:

¿Me espías?

Darien alzó una ceja. Una sonrisa naciendo de la comisura de sus labios. Los ojos del hombre no se separan de la silueta envuelta en liquido espumoso.

Darien: Aja, me parece que contigo seré un voyeur aficionado. -sonríe pícaro.

Frente a la joven, Darien comenzó a desanudarse la corbata. Segundos después esta yacía en el lavamanos junto a la camisa. El hombre contuvo una risa, al ver el rubor creciente en el rostro de su esposa. Resultaba tierno, que aún después de la intimidad compartida, Serena Chiba aún sintiera vergüenza por la anatomía desnuda de su esposo. Los pantalones pronto acompañaron a la demás ropa.

Serena ruborizada, miró como su esposo se desprendía de la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Darien tenia la corpulencia de un Guerrero Griego. Su piel pálida y brillante se bañaba de un aura dorada por el encanto que vertía la luz de las velas sobre él.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, la joven chapoteó envalentonándose.

Serena¿Te vas a bañar conmigo? -sonrió insinuante.

Darien copió su gesto insinuante con la mirada brillante de triunfo masculino.

Darien: Puede ser -hizo una pausa en donde saboreó a la Dama que se escondía en las aguas espumosas- eres la única que hay por aquí¿no? -rió, seductor.

La sonrisa se hizo más ancha en el rostro de la mujer.

Serena¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Darien¿Que propones? -devolvió.

Serena: Dijiste que te ibas a bañar -le recordó con un puchero.

Darien se acercó a la bañera y pasó un único dedo por la pantorrilla de Serena. Se sonrió cuando sintió la piel de la muchacha erizarse bajo su tacto. Mordisqueó cariñosamente sus deditos.

Serena ronroneó en señal de gozo.

Darien: Hazme hueco, princesa.

A Serena no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces. Separó la espalda de la bañera y Darien se introdujo en ese hueco. Sus piernas extendiéndose a los lados de Serena, rodeándola. Poco después sus brazos rodearon el esbelto cuerpo de su esposa. Mordió la piel que unía el cuello y el hombro. Chupando amorosamente.

Serena gimió suavemente respondiendo de manera instintiva a esas muestras apasionadas de afecto. No había nada más excitante que Darien en esa faceta. Nunca imaginó que su esposo fuera tan apasionado y a la vez tan cuidadoso.

Serena posó sus manos sobre los torneados brazos de Darien, y giró su cabeza haciendo que sus labios rompieran las distancias con los de su esposo. Los rozó y Darien sintió como su sangre hirvió, cada roce de Serena era como si le metieran los dedos en un enchufe.

Serena se giró del todo, poniéndose de rodillas entre las largas piernas de su hombre. Acarició sus mejillas, sintiendo con satisfacción la acelerada respiración de Darien silbar frenetica contra su oreja. Su cabecita rubia se movió hasta esconderse en el hueco de su cuello, y mordió la venita que latía bajó la piel tersa y aterciopelada. Le gustaba su aroma natural, la esencia de su piel era embriagante, más que cualquier esencia que su olfato pudiese haber olfateado alguna vez.

Darien temblaba como un bebé bajo los libidinosos mimos de su esposa. Con la respiración contenida, suplicó con voz ronca.

Darien: Serena, para...

La joven se separó, para mirar sus profundidades zafiros.

Serena¿Por qué? -preguntó caprichosamente.

Darien: Porque me estás volviendo loco.

Una sonrisa triunfadora llenó la risueña cara de Serena.

Serena: Me alegra saber que lo he conseguido.

Los ojos de Darien se entrecerraron con un brillo algo malévolo y la abrazó para fundir su boca contra la de Serena. Su boca obligó a la de Serena a recibirlo en un beso que la dejó sin aliento. Era justo que los dos sufrieran.

La acústica del baño se llenó de susurros jadeantes, cargados de pasión entre gemidos cuando Serena llevó su cuerpo húmedo y perfumado hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre Darien. Los ojos del hombre se dilataron embriagando a Serena con la imagen. Se fundieron en uno.

Lo siguiente fueron solo suspiros y como el agua por los cada vez más rápidos movimientos del matrimonio salpicaba saliéndose de la bañera. Serena gimió mientras su garganta se raspaba con un chillido. Darien pronto le siguió arrastrado a la culminación. 

Un final que los dejó igual de extenuados.

Darien sonrió perezosamente, obligando a Serena a permanecer en su lugar mientras la cubría con un fuerte abrazo.

La joven sonrió, ella tampoco deseaba romper aquella fuerte unión. El momento era hermoso en su esencia.

Darien¿Me echaste de menos? -preguntó susurrante Darien, y antes de que ella pudiera responder, con un beso en su lóbulo, él susurró;- porque yo a ti sí.

Serena: Te quiero, Darien.

Darien repitió el beso.

Darien: Yo también, princesa.

Después de unos minutos de descanso, Darien ayudó a Serena a levantarse. Los dos chorreantes de espuma y agua salieron de la bañera. Darien la cubrió con una toalla grande y la cogió en brazos sin importar el sorprendido grito que surgió de la garganta de su esposa. Saliendo del baño. Se tumbaron sobre la cama, Darien agotado, y Serena aún saboreando el momento, siempre entre ellos había perfección.

Serena miraba fijamente a darien, él acariciaba su mejilla, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando cayendo en un profundo sueño, siendo observada por su esposo, el cual, fue vencido por el sueño.

XxxXxxX

Hola a todas!Sé que me tarde mil en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a **May, conocida en el fanfiction como "Schyler",Autora de "Manual de Seducción", que os recomiendo leer ya que es muy bueno y os va a encantar. La doy las gracias enormemente por hacer la parte lemon de mi fic, como has podido comprobar soy mu pato en ese tema. MIL GRACIAS. Escribimos un fic juntas que se llama "Fighter" y os animo a leerlo, no os dejéis guiar por él titulo okis, leerlo y sabréis xq lo digo. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS AMIGA.**

Agradecimiento:

Seren TC.

TanitaLove.

Lorena.

Aiko

Starlitg.

Sery.

Aracne.

Luna Dark.

Ninfa De la Noche.

Serenity.

Laba.

Coral Chiva Tsukino.

Karla Patricia.

Iluxart.

Por motivo de tiempo no puedo contestarles, no se me enfaden.


End file.
